


Ненастоящий мальчик

by helgatrush



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: - Завтра у нас по плану гей-клуб, а значит, сегодня у нас по плану что?Бен вздохнул и повернулся на другой бок. Не то чтобы он был не рад слышать голос Джо, но не в грёбаный же час ночи.
Relationships: Joseph Gilgun/Ben Schnetzer
Kudos: 1





	Ненастоящий мальчик

\- Завтра у нас по плану гей-клуб, а значит, сегодня у нас по плану что?  
Бен вздохнул и повернулся на другой бок. Не то чтобы он был не рад слышать голос Джо, но не в грёбаный же час ночи.  
\- Джозеф, - сказал он раздельно, повторяя интонации миссис Гилган, которые услышал один раз, когда Джо говорил с матерью по скайпу. - Джозеф, ёб твою мать, ночь на дворе.  
\- Ма, смею напомнить, что мне тридцатник, и передай Бену, который сейчас притворяется тобой, что я заеду через полчаса. Пусть оденется так, чтобы его никто не узнал.  
\- Куда мы едем-то?  
\- В гей-клуб, конечно, - ответил Джо и положил трубку.  
\- Гей-клуб, - повторил Бен и, глянув на часы, встал с кровати: - Блядь.

Джо пришёл через сорок девять минут, но ударить ладонью по двери съёмной квартиры Бена не успел: тот открыл дверь и, сдёрнув с крючка куртку, вытолкал Гилгана на лестницу. К счастью, ему удалось это сделать до того, как Джо смог разглядеть его маскировку, и ржать он начал уже на улице.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, почему ты решил вырядиться именно так, - сказал он, упираясь ладонями в колени и смаргивая выступившие от смеха слёзы. - Но откуда у тебя платье?  
\- Кто-то из предыдущих жильцов забыл на верхней полке шкафа пакет с женской одеждой, а горничные в этой фирме не очень усердные, - проворчал Бен. - И ты сам сказал одеться так, чтобы меня никто не узнал.  
Сам Джо почти не отличался от Майка, в образе которого он проводил последние пару недель: джинсы поновей, кеды вместо ботинок, шляпа вместо шапочки, да татуировки под рукавами рубашки больше не прячутся. Рядом с ним Бен чувствовал себя неуютно при полном параде, и идея, которая показалось адекватной час назад, сейчас представлялась совершеннейшим фиаско. Да и коленки в ночной прохладе покрывались пупырышками.  
\- А ты не боишься, что тебя узнают?  
Джо пожал плечами и открыл перед Беном дверь подъехавшего такси:  
\- Английская вежливость, - заметил он, - Это не Голливуд, здесь можно спокойно пойти за водкой в ларёк за углом прямо в пижаме, не боясь увидеть с утра свои волосатые лодыжки в газете, - он побарабанил пальцем по коленке и усмехнулся: - Если ты, конечно, не Бенедикт Камбербатч.  
\- Моя дочь - его фанатка, - подтвердил таксист, останавливаясь у въезда в переулок, от одного вида которого Бена передёрнуло. В сериалах, которые он смотрел в самолётах, в таких переулках убивали проституток и торговали наркотиками.  
\- Спасибо, - Джо протянул таксисту деньги и, выскочив из машины, открыл дверь перед Беном. - Вперёд, моя леди.  
Бен выругался так, что таксист, забыв, видимо, про английскую вежливость, оглянулся на него. Путаясь в поплиновой юбке в крупный горох, Бен опёрся на жёсткую, будто деревянную ладонь Джо и, стараясь не замечать его широченную улыбку, пошагал к клубу.  
\- Английская вежливость, - напомнил Джо шёпотом, когда обаятельный юноша в латексе ставил Бену на запястье печать, и от этого шёпота в затылок у Бена на руках волоски встали дыбом. - Всем поебать.

\- У тебя что, член обрезанный? - невинно улыбаясь, спросил Джо, ставя на стол запотевшую бутылку пива, и Бена бросило в краску. Наверное, он мог бы придумать остроумный ответ, но сейчас, когда Джо смотрел на него с этой своей улыбкой поехавшего наркомана, в голову лезли только какие-то банальности. - Колени сведи, дорогая, - снисходительно сказал Джо, садясь и открывая бутылку Бена зажигалкой. - Девушки так не сидят. Да и не хотелось бы отбивать от тебя местных любителей трансвеститов. Это как-то не входит в систему Станиславского.  
\- Ты плохо учил, - буркнул Бен, присасываясь к бутылке. - По сценарию, Майк в Марка влюблён, и сделал бы это для него.  
Гилган не ответил. Он глотал пиво, глядя на Бена ничего не выражающими глазами - деревянная статуя, памятник , только кадык дёргается вверх-вниз под щетиной на горле. Со звоном поставив бутылку с не успевшей осесть пеной на стол, он протянул Бену руку:  
\- Марк был отличным танцором, - сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы его голос было слышно за музыкой. - А ты?  
А у Бена были курсы классического бального танца в колледже, пара школьных дискотек, утренник в еврейском центре их района, а ещё - ужасное, иррациональное желание уделать этого говнюка с его сраным непонятным поведением, вывести его хоть на какую-то однозначную реакцию. С виду дерево, а на деле - расплавленный чугун: текучий, переменчивый.  
\- И башка у тебя чугунная, - проворчал Бен, но руку в ладонь Джо положил.

Среди покрытых потом и блёстками тел на танцполе Джозеф удивительно вписывался. Его нескладное тело то и дело прижималось к Бену, когда толпа вокруг притискивала их друг к другу, и Бен чувствовал жар и запах его кожи: одеколон, пиво и въевшийся глубже чернил табак.  
\- Музыка здесь, конечно, говно, - сказал Джо, надевая на голову Бена свою шляпу. Его чуть влажные волосы смешно топорщились, не прижатые шляпой, и Бен усмехнулся в ответ, натыкаясь испачканными блеском и пивной пеной губами на его ухо:  
\- Зато, когда ты танцуешь под Bee Gees, ты даже похож на нормального человека, а не на террориста-смертника.  
Расхохотавшись, Джо за запястье притянул Бена к себе и, сняв с шеи болтавшиеся при каждом движении наушники, надел их ему на уши. Нагретая теплом его шеи дужка легла Бену на затылок, на самую линию роста волос, но запомнить это ощущение он не успел - сунув руку в карман, Джо включил плеер, выкрутив громкость до упора.  
Это была совсем другая музыка - медленная, как дождь над Кардиффом, затягивающая, как воронка, и какая-то совсем Гилгановская. Будто бы Бену удалось подсмотреть его сны.  
Невольно замедлив дёрганные свои движения, он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в плач виолончели, пересыпанный, будто всхлипами, гитарными аккордами и синкопированным техно-битом, и вскинул подбородок. Этой песне нужен был воздух, которого в двигающейся в броуновском ритме толпе, конечно, не было. Он не боялся показаться смешным (спасибо английской вежливости) или оступиться: его держала эта музыка и ещё - твёрдые ладони Джо между лопатками, в глубоком декольте так удачно найденного платья. Джо двигался вместе с ним, будто слышал сейчас ту же музыку вместо римейка бессмертного хита Джуди Гарленд, и впору было бы подумать про систему Станиславского или про то, что вся эта хуйня с медленным танцем среди безбашенного бита, как в подростковых фильмах восьмидесятых, и есть тот самый знак, та самая реакция.  
Бену было не до этого.  
\- Кто это написал? - спросил он, стаскивая наушники на шею, и Джо шагнул ближе, на длину провода. Руки со спины Бена он так и не убрал.  
\- Я, - дёрнув краешком рта, сказал он и, наклонившись к уху Бена добавил: - И я хочу выебать тебя под эту музыку.

Едва закрылась дверь квартиры, он рухнул на пол - только коленки грохнули о паркет. Не дав Бену даже вздохнуть, он деревянными своими пальцами облапал его за зад и, ухмыльнувшись, глянул снизу вверх, прежде чем нырнуть под подол платья.  
\- Действительно, обрезанный, - услышал Бен и усмехнулся, но этот смешок перешёл в судорожный вздох, когда Джо, облизнув губы, обхватил ими головку его члена и наугад тронул языком ниточку шрама от обрезания, а потом, сжав губы, дюйм за дюймом начала вбирать его в рот, до самого горла, заставляя Бена скрести ногтями по двери и поскуливать. Платье шуршало от каждого движения Джо там, под подолом, и за этим шорохом Бен даже не услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, когда Джо, расстегнув джинсы и переступив коленками по полу пошире, засунул одну руку себе в штаны. Другой - он придерживал член Бена у основания, надеваясь на него горячим, наверняка красным ртом. Опустив голову, Бен смотрел, как двигается рука Джо между его расставленных бёдер, и, поймав ритм, невольно толкнулся в мокрый рот Гилгана в унисон с движением его руки. И тут же почувствовал, как эта зараза ухмыляется, подхватывая заданный ритм. Против рук на своём затылке, направляющих его движения, он, похоже, ничего не имел.  
"Я понял, зачем ты так много пиздишь, это для тренировки языка", - хотел сказать Бен. "Тебя этому научили в театральном кружке или у бойскаутов?" - хотел спросить он. "Соседи вызовут полицию и решат, что начался зомби-апокалипсис", - хотел пошутить он, но получалось только вскрикивать, напрягать подгибающиеся колени да мять в пальцах подол платья.  
Сперму с подбородка Джо, кстати, вытер тоже подолом, и Бен в ту же секунду понял, что это платье он заберёт с собой, даже если его хозяйка решит за ним вернуться.


End file.
